The Young One, and the Old One
by szhismine
Summary: Set during Troy. Paris decides to keep fighting Menelaus instead of quitting. What happens? nonslash. CHAPTER 4 IS FINALLY UP! I'm sooo sorry it took so long, mea culpa. :
1. Chapter One

The Young One, and the Old One  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Troy or any of the characters. Please don't sue.  
  
Summary: Set during Troy. Paris decides to keep fighting Menelaus instead of quitting. What happens? Non-slash.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first Troy fic. Please be nice with reviews and constructive critism. I love Greek mythology and I love the movie but if I make a mistake please let me know.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Get up," Menelaus taunted.  
  
Paris struggled to stand, his injured leg protesting against his weight as he ungracefully got on his feet. His sword was a short distance from him. He limped over and picked it up, turning back to his foe. He could hear laughing and he knew it was Agamemnon, Menelaus's greedy brother. His vision was slightly blurred, but nevertheless he raised his sword and shield.  
  
Menelaus grinned. "Still fighting, prince? I thought you would go crawling back to your brother."  
  
Paris glanced behind him and saw his brother, Hector, looking at him with concern and fear in his eyes. He was trying to tell Paris, without speaking, to stop fighting. He didn't want his younger brother to die.  
  
Paris looked back at Menelaus and wiped off some of the blood on his face with his arm. "I will not be intimidated by a man who couldn't keep his wife."  
  
The grin was replaced by a frown and a growl. Menelaus charged at Paris with the intent to kill. Paris dodged and the sword struck his shield. He stumbled from the weight of the attack but stayed on his feet. He took a stab at Menelaus, who brought up his sword to block him. After a moment of intense sword fighting, the tip of Paris's sword ran along Menelaus's right arm leaving a long gash. Menelaus stepped back, inspecting his arm. He shrugged it off and ran at Paris, who ducked the sword now aimed for his neck. But Menelaus swung again and cut Paris's face. Blood ran down his cheek and he could taste blood in his mouth. He spat it out.  
  
Menelaus struck his shield hard, and he stumbled again. Menelaus was forcing Paris down, bringing his full weight on the shield, trying to crush Paris, who was stuck underneath.  
  
Paris's shield arm was straining and his vision was still blurry. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on...  
  
And then he saw his chance. He saw what Menelaus, blinded by fury, didn't see. Literally. Menelaus could not see Paris because of the shield which he was almost lying on, trying to force Paris to fall on the ground. So when Paris brought his sword up and buried it in his oppponent's stomach, it was quite unexpected.  
  
At once Menelaus stopped pressing down and made a slight choking noise. He stood back from Paris and everyone saw the sword embedded in him. He gave Paris one last look of fury before falling to the sandy ground, dead. Helen and King Priam both sighed in relief. Agamemnon stood there, quite surprised. Hector smiled and mentally congratulated his brother. But his smile faded as he looked at the latter. Breathing heavily, and no longer able to support himself, he finally did what Menelaus was trying to make him do and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Paris!" Hector yelled and ran towards him. Priam and Helen both stood up in alarm.  
  
Hector reached his brother and turned him over so he lay on his back. His left cheek was a mix of sand and blood still oozing from the deep cut on his face. His leg was still bleeding. There was still some blood on his chin from when Menelaus punched him. He was quite unconsious.  
  
Hector gently shook him. "Paris?" he whispered. "Paris?"  
  
He could hear two horses riding up next to him. Looking up, he saw his second-in-command on his horse, holding the reins of another. "You must take him inside the city, my Lord," he said.  
  
Hector looked at Agamemnon. His look of surprise was turning into a look of anger and he was glaring at the Trojans in contempt. "Good idea," he replied. "Help me with him."  
  
Together they got Paris up on the horse and Hector swung up behind him. "I want you here to command the army. I will take Paris back in the city and try to return as soon as possible."  
  
"Of course my Lord."  
  
"Give them hell," Hector said before bringing his horse into a gallop. The soldiers opened a way for him and then went back to their original position.  
  
Hector rode right up to the palace where a group of healers were already waiting for them, as well as Priam and Helen. Hector eased Paris off the horse and the healers gently put him on a litter. Helen knelt down beside it and stroked Paris's uninjured cheek.  
  
Whether by some magic or just because it was Helen, Paris stirred at her touch. He slowly opened his eyes. "Helen?"  
  
Helen smiled. "Yes, my love. I am here."  
  
Paris gave a small smile in return and shifted his gaze. "Father?"  
  
Priam immediately knelt down and stroked his son's forehead. "Shh, my son. It's all right." He kissed Paris's forehead before the healers lifted up the litter and brought Paris inside.  
  
TBC  
  
I know, it was short! But more will come soon, I promise! and there'll be more Hector, Priam and Helen. Reviews appreciated! 


	2. Chapter Two

The Young One, and the Old One: Chapter Two  
  
Jemiul-- thanks!  
  
lateBloomer04-- yes, there will be more romance. eventually. i hope you enjoy chapter two!  
  
britsos1-- i hope you enjoy chapter two. thanks for reviewing!  
  
vanessa-- thanks!  
  
ash-- don't worry, i won't stop. at least i'll try my best not to stop. thanks for your review!  
  
SporkGoddess-- thank you for your review. i know the movie was different from the story (although i never read the actual story), but i'm basing it on the movie. as for what you think of the plot... well, if you don't like it then don't read it.  
  
willspiratelass-- thanks! i think that's what should have happened to. oh well... enjoy chapter two!  
  
Katherine4-- thanks! i hope you like the next chapter.  
  
Courtney-- i agree. ;-) i hope you enjoy chapter two!  
  
ElvenRanger13-- i'm glad you like it! i hope you like chapter two as well.  
  
Carly-- thanks. enjoy chapter two!  
  
TheHotChick-- yeah, they did make him seem wimpy. at least he was good with the bow and arrow, surprise surprise. ;-)  
  
Eliza17-- i don't know, it depends in which direction my story goes in. we'll see.  
  
Paris Lover-- keep reading to find out. ;-)  
  
tribalbutterfly-- thanks!  
  
Carriane-- thanks! i wanted Paris to win in a real way. it wouldn't have made sense any other way. ;-) i hope you enjoy chapter two!  
  
the evil witch queen-- eep! you didn't see Troy! you have to see it. i'm ordering you to see it. ;-)  
  
sugar0422-- thanks!  
  
Emma-- that's what fics are for. :-) enjoy the next chapter!  
  
HellOnHooves-- quality is always better. it's just that i'm used to writing things that are at least over 1000 words. thanks for your review!  
  
ChibiYugiYasha-- thanks! i hope you like chapter two. :-)  
  
manders1953-- thanks!  
  
Skye-- here's more. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Andromache-- i hope you like this chapter. thanks for reviewing!  
  
nightshade14-- thanks!  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you everyone! I wasn't expecting to get so many reviews. Your comments are very much appreciated. THANK YOU! I hope you all enjoy chapter two.  
  
For all other notes: See previous chapter.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Priam sat beside his youngest son, watching his still face closely for any signs of movement. The healers were moving around, doing everything they could for their prince. One of the healers was washing his leg injury while another was getting the stitches ready. "My Lord?" the healer with the stitches said, "You will have to leave for now, so you will not get in our way while we tend to his injuries. We will get you when we are done."  
  
"Very well," Priam replied. He kissed his son once more on the forehead before leaving.  
  
Hector was outside the walls, conducting his soldiers. They were beating back the Greeks with everything they had, and so far it was working. 'One thing their king doesn't use is strategy', Hector thought to himself as he killed another soldier. 'Thank Apollo for that.'  
  
Helen was on top of the battlements with Andromache, watching the battle go on below. She watched as Trojan and Greek soldiers gave their lives to protect either their city, or their king's honor. Everytime she saw someone fall, she felt a jolt in her stomach that was consistent with guilt. Too many people dying, because she agreed to get on a boat and leave her miserable life behind. And if the man she loved, the man that made her feel like living again, died because of her as well...  
  
She looked one last time at the battle before setting off at a brisk walk to the healer's, where her husband was. As she entered the building a servant saw her and came forward. "Please, my Lady, do not come in here."  
  
"I want to see Paris," Helen replied. "I have to be with him."  
  
The servant opened his mouth to reply when Priam appeared. "Let her in," he said. The servant frowned at his king, but let her pass.  
  
She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you," she said. She stepped back. "How is he?"  
  
"The healers are tending to him. They are very skilled, he will be alright." he assured her.  
  
"I have no doubt in their abilities. But..." she trailed off.  
  
Priam nodded. "I know, Helen." He looked around. "Come. The healers are tending to him and they asked that we stay out of their way for a while. We can wait in the next chamber."  
  
He led her to another room that was beautifully furnished. There were a bunch of couches scattered around the room and she sat down on one. It was extremely comfortable, but she wanted to be with her lover. She grabbed one of the silk cushions and hugged it to her, trying to stop the tears.  
  
Priam sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry my dear," he said softly. "Both Paris and Hector have been in many scrapes before and they always survived to hear my long lectures about safety."  
  
Helen giggled. "I don't see Paris as a trouble-maker."  
  
"Oh, he was. He and Hector caused so much heartache around the palace. In all these years, twelve of my servants quit because of Paris. Which is a record, because Hector only made seven storm out of the palace in his time."  
  
Helen laughed. "And how many did you make quit when you were their age?"  
  
Priam sighed. "Alas, I have trouble remembering my youth. But I was just as bad as them."  
  
"They must get it from you."  
  
"Yes. Although I hoped they wouldn't," Priam said.  
  
"What did they do?"  
  
"They acted like young boys their age, what more can I say? They ran around inside the palace without paying attention to where they were going, they played tricks on the servants, they ran away, they used their position to manipulate people, they had no manners, they disrespected their elders, they were always late for important events, they broke things, they stole things--"  
  
"They stole!" Helen exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, yes. Sometimes very vaulable things, too. But they always returned what they took in the end. They weren't bad boys, they never meant anything by it except to see what they could get away with. Paris stole my horse once," he added.  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yes, when he was seven. I don't know the whole story, but Hector had something to do with it too, I'm sure."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Because Paris didn't get in any trouble. I had no proof that he did anything except for the word of a palace guard. But when I arrived at the stable my horse was there being tended to by the boys. They never told me what happened, and I doubt they ever will."  
  
"Brotherly secrets."  
  
"And brotherly love. Those two have done so many things together..."  
  
Helen smiled as she tried to imagine the two as young boys, trying to get out of trouble. "What a sight to see those two together," she said.  
  
"Yes, they have a very good relationship. Hector always looks out for Paris. If something happened to either of them now..." he trailed off.  
  
Helen reached out and squeezed Priam's hand with her own. "Do not worry, Paris will be okay. He's in the good hands of the healers and he has your love, my love, and his brother's love to hold onto. He will fight."  
  
"I'm sure he will, my dear," Priam replied. They smiled at each other before getting settled for the wait to hear news about Paris.  
  
TBC! please review! 


	3. Chapter Three

The Young One, and the Old One: Chapter Three  
  
Allison-- thanks! i hope you enjoy chapter three.  
  
Michelle-- i'm impatient too. ;-) hopefully this will quench your impatientness.  
  
Mandy-- keep reading and you'll find out.  
  
Genevieve-- thanks!  
  
Jennifer-- here's chapter three. enjoy!  
  
Ashlee-- how do you know what i'm planning for future chapters? ;-)  
  
Lulu-- here's more, i hope you like it.  
  
California Mountain girl-- yes, yes, i'm continuing.  
  
Kirsten-- yes, there will be more romance.  
  
Reese-- thanks!  
  
Chelsea-- thanks. enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Morgan-- thanks!  
  
Rachel-- enjoy chapter three!  
  
Emily-- thanks! i hope you like chapter three!  
  
Helen-- we'll see. i want to try and find a way for Hector to live but it'll be tricky. then again, if Hector dies i'll be able to write more Paris angst, and i'm a sucker for angst... like i said, we'll see.  
  
Troy Lover-- thanks!  
  
the evil witch queen-- i thought i ordered you to see it! what are you waiting for? ;-) lol.  
  
Yana5-- as i told Helen, we'll see. :-)  
  
Carly-- enjoy chapter three!  
  
Carrianne-- hey, my cliffhangar is nothing compared to other cliffhangars i've read. just read any LOTR fic by adromir and Cassia, and you'll see. ;- )  
  
meggumscat-- thanks!  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf-- thanks! here's more!  
  
Courtney-- thanks!  
  
will'spiratelass-- thanks!  
  
Paris Lover-- yes, there will be Paris/Helen romance.  
  
Skye-- thanks!  
  
Andromache-- enjoy chapter three!  
  
sugar0422-- thanks!  
  
britsos1-- thanks!  
  
ChibiYugiYasha-- thanks! enjoy chapter three!  
  
LegolasGreenleafGil-Estel-- thanks! i'm glad you like my fic.  
  
Toria-- thanks!  
  
Lady of the Twilight Woods-- thanks! enjoy chapter three!  
  
Missa-- thanks! i will continue. i hope you like chapter three!  
  
Kelly Kragen-- you'll have to keep reading if you wanna find out what will happen to Paris. thanks for your comments, i really appreciate it.  
  
Blader Fairy Everlasting-- lol, that's okay! i've felt that way sometimes, too. if you post your fic, let me know! i would like to read it. :-)  
  
Author's Note: THANK YOU! I have over 60 reviews just from two chapters! That is awesome. Sorry it's been a while since I updated, but i've been busy with school. But school is over, so now I have more time to write! Everyone, please enjoy chapter three. Oh, and for those of you who kept requesting Paris/Helen romance, here's a small taste. :-)  
  
For all other notes: See previous chapters.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
It was a few hours later when a flustered-looking healer came into the room. Helen was stretched out on the couch, asleep, with the cushion still clutched in her arms. Priam was pacing around the room while eating an apple. He looked up at the healer. "Yes?"  
  
"We have finished tending to Prince Paris, my Lord," he said. "The soldiers have returned from the battle and many of them are injured."  
  
"How is Hector?" Priam asked.  
  
"He is seeing that the wounded are being brought into the city," the healer replied.  
  
"Thank you, you may go back to your job," Priam said, dismissing the healer. He looked at Helen, wondering if he should wake her. He decided he should and he gently shook her awake. "Helen, my dear," he said, "we can see Paris now."  
  
Helen immediately got up and went with Priam to the main chamber. Dozens of injured soldiers were there, and the healers were bustling from one person to the other. At the back of the room lay Paris.  
  
Helen tried to ignore the bloody, moaning soldiers as she made her way through the living carnage that was assembled. She focused on her goal, and when she arrived at Paris's cot she knelt down and stroked his forehead. "Paris?" she whispered.  
  
Paris slowly opened his eyes. "Helen," he greeted.  
  
Helen gave a huge smile and kissed him softly. "I was so worried about you. You were almost killed."  
  
"But I wasn't killed," Paris replied.  
  
"You almost were," she repeated. "How could I be a wife to a dead husband?"  
  
"You're a smart woman. I'm sure you could have found a way," he said in a teasing manner.  
  
Helen gasped. "Paris! That is not funny!" she exclaimed. She relaxed a bit when she saw Paris chuckling, but she kept her serious tone. "Please don't joke about such things, my love. I was so worried."  
  
Paris instantly sobered. "I'm sorry, Helen," he said.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked.  
  
"Better. I will be fine in a few days, I am sure."  
  
"A few days," Priam interupted, "spent resting. Right, my son?" he asked with a stern look.  
  
"Yes father," Paris replied.  
  
Priam smiled. "That's my boy. We'll leave you in peace now."  
  
"Oh, but--"  
  
"No, Helen," Priam said as Helen objected. "He has to rest."  
  
"I will make sure he does. Please, my Lord, let me stay with him for a while longer," she pleaded.  
  
Priam sighed. "Very well. But he has to rest."  
  
"I will, father," Paris assured.  
  
Priam nodded and left. Helen gently stroked Paris's forehead. "You must rest now."  
  
"I will, my love," Paris said. "And I will rest easier knowing that you are here."  
  
"Then I will stay with you," she said immediately. "You were very courageous, my love."  
  
"I thought about you when I was fighting him," he murmured, starting to get drowsy. "I thought about what would happen if I lost, or quit."  
  
"And neither happened," she said, stroking his forhead. "Rest now."  
  
He was asleep before she finished her sentence.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry it was so short. Next chapter: Hector makes an appearance! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I know, it's been ages since I've updated, I'm truly sorry. My muse for each fanfic I wrote/in the process of being written has disappeared. This chapter will be very short and probably not very good quality but it's better than nothing. I'll try and update more regularly but as I said I need a new muse, and not to mention I've been busy (last year of high school). Also, I have no clue where I'm going with this fic. I guess the next chapter will be the end, unless anyone else has any suggestions?

Chapter Four

Hector suppressed a yawn and rubbed his tired eyes. He had spent the entire day seeing to the wounded, making sure soldiers both dead and alive were taken inside the city. He wanted to help notify the families of the dead soldiers, but his colleagues made him go get some rest. But Hector did not feel like resting. He would not go anywhere else but to his brother.

"Hector!" He looked up to see his wife Andromache run into his arms. They shared a long embrace. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Of course I'm safe love," Hector replied with a smile.

"How is Paris?" Andromache asked.

Hector's smile faded a bit. "I don't know, I haven't been to see him yet. I'm about to though."

Andromache nodded. "I'll come with you."

Together they went to where the wounded were being held. Hector nodded to each conscious soldier and the healers as he passed. He could see his father in the distant corner.

Hector's smile returned as he saw Helen pleading to stay with Paris for a while longer, and his father acquiesced. Just then Priam looked up and saw Hector.

"How is he father?" Hector asked.

Priam smiled. "He will be fine, he just needs to rest for a few days."

Hector sighed in relief and shared a happy look with his wife. Everyone was content at the moment.

It was early morning. Hector sneaked out of his room and made his way down to the infirmary where Paris was resting. He tiptoed in and made his way to his brother.

Helen was no longer there. Hector figured a healer came by during the night and sent her to her room. He sat down next to his brother and smiled at Paris' peaceful form. Hector shuffled around in the chair until he got into something close to a comfortable position. He closed his eyes, and sleep finally came.

TBC, and i'll try to make it as soon as possible.


End file.
